As The Time Turns
by Zelmatic
Summary: I'm discontinuing this story, but I'm remaking it.
1. Strange Things are Happening

**Title:** As The Time Turns

**Author:** Kurizu

**Rating:** PG-13, just to be safe.

**Chapter One**

**Strange Things Are Happening**

Harry stood in his room, looking for something. He didn't know exactly what it was he was looking for. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it. It felt like something was missing. Something important. But he didn't know what is was.

Then he remembered.

Dumbledore.

How could Snape have done that? Wasn't he in the Order? Wasn't he a spy for Dumbledore? How could he have just killed him, right there? It wasn't right. Something didn't fit.

Hary sat there for a while, going over his thoughts. He knew Snape was mean, and maybe hateful, but how could he have turned around and totally break Dumbledore's trust? Dumbledore had believed in him when no one else had. Dumbledore _trusted_ him!

Harry was there for what seemed like hours before something brought him back to earth. He jumped up when someone had started knocking on his door.

"Um, Harry? Are you awake?" came a voice from behind the door. Who would knock on his door? Who cared about him enough to come and want to talk to him? It sounded like a female voice, but that would mean... No, it couldnt be...

He walked over to his door and opened it. Standing in the hallway was none other than Petunia Dursley. Harry stood there, staring blankly at her. She wanted to talk to him?

"Well? May I come in for a second?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, um, yeah..." Harry replied, very confused.

Aunt Petunia walked past him into his room and sat on the chair by his desk. She waved to his bed, beckoning him to sit down. He sat down on his bed, still staring at his Aunt. She looked at him for a minute, the cleared her throat.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you. Please do not interupt, as this is very important. I do not have very much time before your Uncle and Dudley come back." she said cooly. "I realize that these past years at my house have been complete hell for you. And for that, I am truly sorry."

Harry blinked. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Had Aunt Petunia just _apolgized_ to him?

"Now, you must be very surprised at hearing this, but there is more. I know what has happened. Dumbledore is g-gone." she almost choked on the words. Harry still sat there wondering how she knew that Dumbledore had died. She continued. "I really doubt you will believe this next part, but It is something I must tell you. I-" she was interupted by a loud noise downstairs.

"Petunia! We're home! Dudley just happened to come across a boy from school and we stopped to chat." came Uncle Vernon's booming voice.

"Oh... yes, Vernon! I'll be right down! Harry, I'm sorry, but this will have to wait untill later. I hope you'll forgive me." and with that, she got up, closed the door, and went downstairs.

Harry sat on his bed, shocked. What had just happened? Something very strange just occured. Petunia Dursley had sat down and had a normal (well, sort of) conversation with him. That did not happen every day. Actually, it had never happened, before today.

Before Harry could get too far lost in his thoughts, he was interupted by shouting downstairs.

"What do you mean you want him to come with us! I shall not let this happen! He will not ruin our afternoon!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

"Dear, I'm just saying, he's been with us 16 years! We haven't taken him anywhere except the zoo on Dudley's birthday!" Aunt Petunia said loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I-I-Oh fine!" he heard Vernon give up. Harry supposed they were talking about him. But why would they want to take him somewhere? Why was Aunt Petunia becoming so, so nice? Well, not nice exactly, but nicer.

Aunt Petunia appeared at the door and said calmly, "Come on, we're going to the mall."

"You mean you want me to com with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you might as well see some of the city." she replied.

Harry got his little amount of muggle money just in case he needed it and followed Petunia out the door. He sat in the back seat next to Dudley, which was very hard to do because Dudley took up almost the whole back end of the car.

"Er, so where are we going exactly?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Don't ask stupid questions now boy! you're lucky your Aunt decided to drag you along! We're going to the mall, and nothing strange had better happen, or you'll regret it!" his Uncle spit out the words.

Harry sighrd and wondered what the mall would be like...

Harry walked behind the Dursleys as they made their way through the mall. As they came to a big fountain, Aunt Petunia stopped Harry and said, "We're going to get something to eat. You behave yourself and try not to cause trouble." and she went with Dudley and Vernon over towards McDonald's.

Finally alone, Harry decided to walk around and see what the mall was like. He saw a couple of strange looking teenagers dressed all in black with weird peircings and long hair. Then he saw someone setting off an alarm in a music store while trying to smuggle out some expensive cds. He walked towards the bank and found it strange that there were no small goblins behind all the desks.

As he made his way back to the fountain, Harry saw a peculiar boy about his age standing next to a fake tree. The boy was slightly short with brownish blonde hair. As the boy looked up, Harry saw that he had bright green eyes, almost the same as his. The boy must have noticed Harry staring at him, because he suddenly looked straight at him and paused. His eyes shot towards his forehead and the boy raised his eyebrows. He turned and walked towards the exit.

"Boy! Get over here!"

"Sigh..." Harry's freedom at the mall was over very fast...

**A/N:** Well, how did you like it? I know, I'm working on the Unforgivable Act, but I just couldn't help it when a really good idea came into my head. The strange boy will be important later. As for Petunia's weirdness... all will be explained in due time! Review!

BTW, should I continue the Unforgivable Act now that HBP is out?


	2. Opportunities

**Title:** As The Time Turns

**Author:** Kurizu

**Rating:** PG-13, just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that. Thanks.

**Chapter Two**

**Opportunities**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling slightly sick. He had relived the scene at the tower last night, and he wasn't feeling his best. He got dressed, tidied up his room a bit, and went over to Hedwig's cage. but when he got there, Hedwig wasn't there!

"What? I didn't let Hedwig outside last night... did I? No, I didn't..." Harry thought aloud.

"Boy! Get down here and make us some breakfast!" Vernon's roar awoke Harry from his thoughts.

_Oh... Where did you go Hedwig? I can't lose you!_ Harry ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where all three Dursleys were sitting at the table. Aunt Petunia was reading the newspaper, Dudley was playing with a toy, and Uncle Vernon was sitting there, as though expecting something.

"Well? Make us our breakfast!" Vernon shouted. Harry thought he saw Aunt Petunia look up at him, but he quickly turned and started to fry some eggs. _Where could she have gone? I didn't let her out... I have to find her!_ Harry thought to himself. As he finished the eggs, he threw them on three plates and went up to his room.

To his surprise, Hedwig was waiting for him on his bed. It seemed like she had a large letter in her claws.

"Hedwig! Where have you been? I was worried!" Harry cried as he went over to Hedwig. She hooted softly and he undid the letter. As he opened it, a look of shock came over his face.

_Dear Harry,_

_As you may know, I have felt a special bond with you through these past years. We have become more than "Teacher and Student". I consider you one of my best and most loyal friends. Now, if you're reading this, I must not be with you anymore. For that I am truly sorry. I know you will need much help in defeating Lord Voldemort._

_But there are people willing to help you Harry, if you will let them. Your best friends, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger can help you in more ways than you can imagine. You have the privilege of true friendship, something that Voldemort does not have._

_Believe in yourself Harry. Believe in your friends. Believe in me. Had it been my choice, I would not have left you so soon. And Harry, I know you may not want to, but please, attend Hogwarts. For me._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry sat there in disbelief. Dumbledore had considered him one of his friends. And Harry had not been able to save him. Some friend he was! A tear trickled down his cheek as he thought about Dumbledore. He wanted Harry to return to Hogwarts! How could he! It wouldn't be the same without Dumbledore.

_But if it was what professor Dumbledore wanted, I owe it to him! I'll go back to Hogwarts!_

Later that day, Harry was packing his stuff into his trunk, he heard a knock at his door. He went to open it, and to his surprise once more, it was Aunt Petunia.

"Harry, I need to continue the talk I had with you yesterday." she said.

"Er... ok." he said, letting her into his room.

She sat down on the chair and Harry sat on his bed. He looked at her, expecting her to speak. Finally she did. "Harry, as I said before, I doubt you will believe this. I barely believe it myself." she took a deep breath and continued. "Harry, I'm a witch."

Harry looked at her not fully taking in what she said. "You're a what?" he asked.

"A witch. Your mother was not the only one. but I did not inherit my powers until after Lily, around when I was fourteen. Because this was very strange, I was treated differently. I did not go to Hogwarts. Instead, I was sent to America. I went to a school in Alaska. It was called Hanshew School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry stared at her. Did she say she was a witch? She couldn't be!

"Yes, it's true. Now, I must go, but I have a letter for you." she said and handed him a letter before turning out of his room. "Oh, and Harry, I would appreciate it if you didnt mention this to your Uncle."

He looked down at the letter and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Guess what? My mom and dad said you could stay over here for the rest of the summer! Isn't that wonderful? If you want to come, just send back a reply, and we'll pick you up at Sunday at 3:00 ok?_

_Love, Hermione_

_P.S. Also, there's something i need to talk to you about. Actually, it involves a boy... I'd much rather talk about it in person. Well, bye!_

Harry thought to himself. _ Wow, I'm going to Hermione's house! This is amazing! I wonder what its like? Oh, whats this? She must like a boy! I wonder who it is..._

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter 2! Please review! Come on! You know you want to! lol

Oh, I just had to add my school in there! Hanshew Middle School Hanshew School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!


	3. Leaving

**Title:** As The Time Turns

**Author:** Kurizu

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Harry Potter. Anything else? No? Good.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews! And for adding to your favorites and alerts! It inspired me to write another chapter! Anyways, on to the story!

**Chapter Three**

** Leaving**

Harry had barely slept at all the past night. He was busy thinking about Hermione's house. What would it be like? What would her parents think of him? Who was the boy she liked? Also, he was thinking about Aunt Petunia. She had said she was a witch. That couldn't be possible. But then, how would she known about Dumbledore? He hadn't told her.

He was thinking about where she had said she had gone to school too. Hanshew School of Witchcraft And Wizardry... Why would she have gone to a school all the way in Alaska? If not Hogwarts, she could have easily gone to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons.

But he did fall asleep eventually. When he woke up the next morning, he was excited and anxious. Would Petunia let him go? She sure had been sort of... nicer lately. _Aw, hell. Let's go see._ He headed downstairs and found Aunt Petunia sitting on the couch reading a novel.

"Aunt Petunia? My letter was from my friend Hermione. She wanted to know if I could come over to her house for the rest of summer. Er... do you think that would be alright?" he asked tentatively, hoping she would say yes.

She eyed him for a moment, then glanced into the other room as though wondering what Uncle Vernon would say. "Well, yes I suppose that would be ok. How will they be arriving?" she said.

Harry let out a long breath. "Thank you Aunt Petunia. Don't worry, her parents are Mug- normal." he had almost said "Muggles" a word for non-wizarding people.

"It's ok to talk normal when nobody else is around Harry. When will they be here?"

"Um... on Sunday." Harry said.

Petunia nodded and went back to her book. Harry took that as a sign he could leave. As he went back to his room, he was stopped by Dudley. "What were you talking to my mum for?" Dudley asked viciously.

"_I_ am going to my friends house for the rest of the summer, so _you_ shouldn't worry about me bothering you." Harry repied cooly.

Dudley looked at him strangely, then went to find his mom. Harry continued up back to his room and wrote a letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Yeah, I can come! Thank you so much! So, who's this boy? Is he in Gryffindor? Heh... If you need help getting a date with him I can help! Anyways, you're still getting me on Sunday right? See you then!_

_Love, Harry_

Harry was so happy. He was leaving the Dursleys and going to Hermione's house! He hadn't been this excited sice... who knows when? His life hadn't had much to be excited for lately. Maybe Hermione could help him find out about that Hanshew school. There was just something about how Aunt Petunia went all the way to America...

On, Sunday morning, Harry woke up at 7 o clock. He gor out a clean pair of clothes, brushed his teeth, and tryed to flatten his hair. Like usual, he wasn't succesful. He went back to his room and changed. Went he was done, he went downstairs to go wait. _This is going to be a long seven hours..._

After two hours, Uncle Vernon got tired of Harry sitting on the couch not doing anything, sh he yelled at Harry and he went outside. Not having anything to do, Harry decided to go to the park he used to amuse himself at. When he got there, only one of the swings were left, from Dudley's gang's vandalism, so he went and sat on it. As he sat there, rocking back and forth, he noticed someone watching him, from across the street. He couldn't see them clearly, but the person walked closer, and Harry recognized eho he was. It was the strange boy from the mall!

The boy reached the park and stepped near Harry. Harry sat on the swing, wondering what the boy was doing. Then, the boy spoke. "So... you're Harry Potter. I've heard a lot about you."

Harry was not surprised at this, as he was "The Boy Who Lived". Quite a while ago, he had gotten used to people staring at him like he was a king or something. But there was something different about this boy. He wasn't staring at Harry. Actually, it looked a lot like he was staring into space.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" he asked, hoping to learn the boys name. The boy finally looked at him, and Harry saw the bright green eyes that looked so much like his.

'Do you actually need to know that right now? That could be one of the most insignificant things right now..." the boy answered.

Harry stared blankly at him. "Well, is there a first name I can call you by then?" he tried again.

The boy spoke so quietly that Harry wasn't sure he had caught it. "Chris. You can call me Chris."

"Chris. Well, nice to meet you Chris." Harry said, holding out his hand. The boy looked at it, then slowly reached out and shook it. Then the boy nodded his head and turned to leave. Harry sat there for a while, wondering about the boy. He had never seen him before, but he looked vaguely familiar... Then he heard aloud shreek, and before he knew it, all the breath was knocked out of him.

It was Hermione, hugging him so tightly that it was hard to breath. "Her-Hermione! I can't breath!" he gasped.

She let go of him, grinning. "So, Harry! How have you been?" she asked him.

"Well, I've been about as good as I could of been, being stuck here and all." he replied.

'Let's go get your stuff." she said, and they started off towards the Dursleys home. "Mom and dad are already there. I actually thing your Uncle is being civil to them, what with them being Muggles and all." she told him.

They got to his house, and they both went up to his room, seeing that Uncle Vernon was busy boasting about his job to the Grangers. "Well, they seem to be getting along quite well, actually." Hermione said. Harry nodded and pushed open his door.

"So this is your room. it's kinda messy." Hermione said. She smiled at him, and he started putting stuff away. In a couple of minutes, he was finished.

'Well, I'm done. Shall we go now?" he annonced to Hermione.

"Sure." she replies, and they headed downstairs. "Mom, Dad, Harry's done. Shall we go?"

The Grangers went over to Harry and shook his hand. "So, nice to meet you Harry. Hermione's told us all about you."

Harry smiled and looked over at his friend, to see she was smiling too.

He was leaving this place for good.

**A/N:** Well? How was it? Review! It really makes my day when someone reviews, adds to their favorites, or alerts. Even a couple extra hits is nice.


	4. Note

Just to let everyone know, yes, I am going to update the story. It's just taking a lot longer than anyone expected. Thank you for your patience!


	5. Wait What Happened?

**Title:** As The Time Turns

**Author:** Kurizu

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't. Harry Potter's not mine!

**A/N:** I am SO sorry it took so long to update! I've just been really busy, you know, dealing with school and…. Other things….. Well I'm in 8th grade now, so that's cool. Well, here it is! The long awaited Chapter Four! (Well, at least I hope it was long awaited! Lol)

**Chapter Four**

**Wait… What Happened?**

Harry was in the Granger's car, staring at the countryside as it went by when it happened. First, there was an explosion, then a scream. The next thing he knew, he blacked out.

"Harry. Harry! Wake up, please!"

There were lights… lots of lights… But, wait, weren't they in the car? What happened? Where was Hermione? Where were her parents? Where was….

"Ohh… What happened?" He asked, sitting up. They were in a field, surrounded by trees. He stood up, and cried, "What? Where…?"

"Harry! You're finally up!"

He looked over to see Hermione running towards him. "Harry, there's been an accident, Mom's broken her leg, and Dad's unconscious! I- I don't know what to do!"

Harry's head was still spinning. Hermione what? Leg… Dad… Accident?

"What?" He said again. Hermione was making no sense. What happened?

"Harry… Please… You've got to understand…"

Harry walked over to Hermione, and placed his hand on his head. "I can't understand anything... Hermione, what's going on!"

Hermione looked at him with a scared look. "Harry, are you ok?

"I… I…" And he blacked out again.

"WHAT!" Harry woke to a start.

He was back in the Granger's car, and they all looked at him strangely.

"Er… Harry, dear, are you feeling alright?" Hermione's mom asked.

"Huh? Wait, wasn't there an explosion?" He asked. His head was spinning again, and he didn't like it.

"Um… Harry, we've all been sitting here. There was no explosion." Said Hermione.

"Harry, Harry, wake up! We're here."

He woke up again. _I really need to stop falling asleep so much…_ He saw that they were finally at Hermione's house.

"Wow… Hermione, this is amazing…" She grinned at him. "Come on," she said. "Let me how you your room."

She took him upstairs, down a hallway, then stopped. "This is my room. Do you want to see it?" "Sure, ok."

Hermione opened the door, and he saw her room first time in all the time that he knew her. It was painted light green, there was a simple bed, and a desk. There were lots of books on the bookcases, he expected that.

"What's the desk for?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that… Well… That's where I write." She replied. "What do you write?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing… Mostly just homework and stuff… and my diary." She said.

"Cool…" Said Harry as he sat down on the bed. Hermione sat down next to him, watching him as he examined her room. "Harry… There's something I need to tell you."

"Huh? Oh, ok." He snapped out of his gaze. Hermione was extremely close to him, and he began to sweat a little. "What is it you n- need to talk about?" He asked nervously. This wasn't like Hermione. She was a little too close…

"Harry, lately… I've… I've had feelings for someone… Remember how I told you I needed to talk to you about something in my letter? Well… Um… I… I think I'm in love you, Harry."

Harry swallowed.

"I…" He stammered.

"Oh, I know it sounds horrible coming from me, but I can't help it! All this time I had this feeling whenever I saw you, but I thought it was just friendship, or respect. But as we've grown to know each other over the years, I realized that I truly and deeply love you, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry was sweating a lot now. _This can't be happening… Maybe it's April First. No, it's summer. Maybe Hermione's trying to trick me! No… she wouldn't do that… Ohh…. I'm not ready for this!_

"Um... Hermione... I... I'm uh... That really means a lot to me but... Er... I don't think I... I mean... Um... I'm sorry, but could you give me a little time on this? I really can't think straight right now..." He stumbled on his words.

Hermione looked vaguely hurt.

"Yeah, of course you can Harry. I know it's a lot to think about." She replied.

He sat there for a couple of minutes until Hermione asked him if he wanted to see his room. "Ok..." he said.

She led him to his room, and let him in. "I- I'm going to go to sleep now..." He said, crawling into his bed.

"Ok then. I'll be in my room if you need anything. Good night." Hermione replied, and headed for her room.

He lay there for a while. _Oh, man... What have I got myself into? Now Hermione says she's in love with me! Where'd that come from?_ He thought about all that had happened that day. Then, all of a sudden, he remembered Aunt Petunia's school.

"I should go ask Hermione about that... But I really don't want to face her after turning her down... What am I thinking? Hermione wouldn't be so low as to dislike me for not answering her! I'm going to go talk to her."

Harry got out of bed and opened his door. The hallway was dark. _I guess the Granger's are asleep..._ He walked slowly down the hallway, reaching Hermione's room. There was a light under the door. _Ok, she's still awake... Good..._ Then he heard something.

"Sniff..."

It was someone crying. Harry leaned his ear on the door and heard Hermione crying softly. _Damn... I thought... Oh man, did I make her cry?_ He hesitated, then knocked quietly on her door. The crying stopped, and he heard footsteps. Then Hermione opened the door.

"Harry? Oh-" She wiped her eyes quickly. They were red.

"Hermione, were you crying?" He asked tentatively. "N- no..." She replied.

"Oh, ok. Well, I had a question for you."

"Yes?" She said.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about a school called 'Hanshew School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry'." Harry asked.

"Why don't you come in?" She asked, and let him into her room. She sat on her desk chair, and gestured to her bed. He sat down and Hermione talked again.

"Why would you ask about that?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering." He answered quickly.

"Well, Hanshew's really called Hanshew Academy For The Magic Arts, but some people call it School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after Hogwarts. It's located in Alaska, U.S.A., and it's for incredibly gifted children that have amazing powers."

"Oh... I see..." He said.

"They say that the magic genius, Chris Divum, is enrolled there. Though, that's just a rumor... I think." She went on.

Harry's heart leapt.

"Chris Divum? Er... What does he look like?"

Hermione gave him a funny look.

"Well, he's sort of short, has brownish blonde hair, and has bright green eyes, just like you." She said.

"I- I think I've met him! I mean, I met a boy named Chris that fits your description at least. Do you think that he might be Divum?" He asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, was his left eye more blue than his right?" She asked.

Harry searched his thoughts.

"Yeah, actually, it was. So I met the magic genius Chris Divum... weird... He was kind of strange."

Hermione yawned.

"Well, I'm tired. Here Harry. You might want to read this. It's a book explaining Hanshew Academy. I think it's got a chapter on Chris." She handed him a green book.

"Thanks." He replied, taking the book. "Well, good night Hermione."

He headed back to his room, crept into bed, and fell fast asleep.

**A/N:** Well? There you go! I finally wrote it! Yay! Well, PLEASE read and review! I'll update a lot more now. My computer got fixed. See you later!


	6. The Next Morning

**Title**: As The Time Turns

**Author**: Kurizu

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

A/N: Wow... I am REALLY bad at updating... I've had this chapter written for a while now, my computer's just been broken. But I've got it fixed, so I should be updating a lot more now! I hope...

**Chapter Five**

**The Next Morning**

Harry woke up to the sound of someone humming.

He reached to his bedside table, grabbed his glasses, and put them on. Then, he sat up in bed. Mrs. Granger was cleaning up his room.

"Oh! Good morning Harry! Did you sleep well?"

"Uh... Yeah, thanks. What time is it?" Harry asked politely.

Mrs. Granger checked her clock. "About eight thirty a.m. I thought you might want to get an early start on the day. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Hermione's still in her room, I think." She went downstairs, leaving Harry alone.

He lied back down again for a couple of minutes, and got up and grabbed the book Hermione had given him the other night.

"The Complete Guide To Hanshew Academy For The Magic Arts... Hmm... I'll read this later." He stuck it in his bag, and went into the hallway. He walked down to Hermione's room, praying that she wouldn't be crying again. He sighed in relief when he reached a silent door.

He knocked gently on Hermione's door. "Hermione? Are you-"

The door swung open, and Hermione appeared, in her underwear.

"Er..." Harry stammered.

"Oh my god! I thought you were my mom! Just- just a second!" Hermione gasped, and shut the door. A minute later, a fully clothed Hermione stepped out.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry said.

"No, it's my fault..." Hermione looked down.

"Um... You... Want to go get breakfast?" Harry asked, hoping to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, ok..." Hermione replied.

They walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen. Harry sat down at the table, and Hermione sat opposite him. They both averted each others gaze.

"Well! Someone looks tired!" Mr. Granger said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen, coffee in his hands. "How are you this morning, Harry?"

Harry looked up, startled. "Huh? Oh, I'm ok, I guess."

"Good morning, Dad." Hermione said.

"Good morning, honey. So, what are you two going to do today?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I don't know..." Hermione said.

"I know, why don't you guys go to the mall?" Mr. Granger suggested.

"That sounds like fun. Why not?" Harry asked.

"Ok, let's go then, Harry." Hermione said.

They finished their breakfasts, and headed outside.

"So, which way is the mall?" Harry asked.

"Um... It's right down that way, just a few minutes..." Hermione said quietly.

They started down towards the mall. About halfway there, Harry stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I... I thought I saw something over there..." Harry said un surely. "Let's go check it out."

They walked slowly toward the tree Harry had pointed to. When they got there, they found a small envelope. Harry picked it up, and looked at it.

"To Harry Potter." Harry read aloud. He started to open it, but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait! Are you sure you should open that? It could be dangerous!" She said worriedly.

"I think I'll be okay..." Harry said.

He opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter. He read it put loud.

"Harry Potter- My name is Chris Divum. I am writing this letter to you from Anchorage, Alaska. I am currently enrolled at Hanshew Academy for the Magic Arts. I need your help. There has been an accident at Hanshew. A magical virus has escaped the Hanshew Potion Theory class. It is affecting all Muggles it reaches. Please, reply to this letter. Just write "Yes" on the envelope and hold it in your hand. Then, say "Eo ex hic ut illic. Take mihi qua EGO postulo futurus." It will transport you to where I am. Please come by noon, today. Thank you. Chris Divum."

"Uh... wow..." Hermione said. "What do we do?"

"Well, I think we should go." Harry replied.

"Well, let's go then!" Hermione cried.

"What? You want to go, just like that? Don't you even want to think about it!" Harry shouted.

"No, this sounds important. Let's go!" Hermione said.

"Well, ok. Do you have a pen?" Harry replied.

Hermione Gave him a pen, and he wrote "Yes" on the envelope. He held it in his hand, and Hermione grabbed a corner of it.

Harry took a deep breath, and said, "Eo ex hic ut illic. Take mihi qua EGO postulo futurus.".

They vanished in a flash of green light.


End file.
